Swiming Alone
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Buck Rockgut siempre ha estado obsesionado con encontrar a la Ardilla Roja. Pero para esta historia, su obsesión se mantiene fija en que el mejor disfraz que pudo haber elegido esa criatura seguía siendo la de un pinguino científico. Rape
1. Capturado

**CAP 1**

**"Capturado"**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO DE TORTURA Y VIOLACIÓN EXPLICITA. SI NO TE AGRADAN ESTOS TEMAS, USA EL BOTONCITO DE RETROCEDER DEL EXPLORER PARA EVITARNOS PROBLEMAS; SI NO TIENES NADA EN CONTRA DE ESTE TIPO DE FICS, PUES BIENVENIDO A LEER ESTA HISTORIA. Aparecen personajes de YDBE y YATL mas no es historia ligada a estas.**

**Lo último que recordaba era encontrarse en Central Park buscando algunas cosas que necesitaba para sus experimentos; había salido sin el permiso de Skipper ya que sabía el peligroso potencial de sus necesidades a ser explosivas y no quería un nuevo regaño por parte de su capitán. Iba y regresaba, que podía haber de peligroso en ello?**

**Al momento siguiente todo estaba terriblemente oscuro y no podía moverse. Trató de analizar aquella situación. Estaba consciente? Aparentemente si. Sus sentidos funcionaban. Los analizó uno por uno, a pesar del silencio estaba consciente de que podía escuchar, sus capacidades visuales estaban intactas también, al igual que sus sentidos del gusto y del tacto; se removió un poco y pudo sentir el frío de unas argollas alrededor de sus patas y sus aletas. También tenía algo frío y plano en la espalda, que se encontraba inclinado un poco. Por aquellos datos dedujo que estaba amarrado a algún tipo de mesa metálica en una habitación sin luz.**

**Resopló con molestia, cuando Skipper se enterase de que había sido capturado, iba a asesinarlo.**

**No tenía miedo en ese instante mas bien tenía algo de curiosidad por saber quién le había atrapado de aquella forma; debía ser un experto en ello ya que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse ni de darse cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.**

**De repente una luz blanca cayó sobre sus ojos, encegueciéndole un momento provocándole soltar un quejido y hacer la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar la fuente de aquel resplandor; la iluminación le hacía sentir calor y comenzó a tratar de parpadear para recuperar la visión, reconocía ese tipo de enfoque, era el que usaban siempre que iban a interrogar a alguien.**

**-Espiráculo…- gruñó el pingüino, no podía creer que aquel delfín le hubiese capturado, era mas que obvio que contra el primero que iría sería Skipper pero estando Kowalski en solitario sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una víctima viable; no quería imitar a su líder pero era el único villano que se le ocurría haría algo como aquello, o tal vez el apestoso Petey pero él estaba en Brasil… volvió a removerse incómodo ante la situación en la que se encontraba hasta que pudo percibir un par de pasos enfrente suyo y una voz que salía de las sombras, haciéndole abrir un pocomas los ojos y tratar ve ver a través de la potente luz blanca de la lámpara.**

**-Ese delfín idiota no tendría la habilidad de planear algo como esto…- una voz ronca surgió de la silueta negra de quien se había acercado; Kowalski hizo un esfuerzo mas para ver mejor yentocnes percibió una bola del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, que dolía y le daba migraña cuando tocaba la mesa donde se encontraba atado; al parecer, esa era la zona del golpe que le habían dado para desmayarlo y poder hacerse con él**

**De nuevo aquella criatura se acercó hasta quedar a la vista del pingüino, que ya momentos atrás había intuido de quien se trataba: plumas de la cabeza recortadas a la vieja usanza militar, expresión de cautela demencial, casi de su estatura, cejas amarillas y pose firme, Bob Rockgut le observaba entrecerrando los ojos como si esperase un movimiento repentino en el pingüino científico. Kowalski estaba confundido, que podía querer de él?**

**-Bob Rockgut señor…- comenzó el mas alto del equipo de pingüinos con algo de nervios- porqué…?**

**No había terminado de hablar, tan solo había podido gritar de dolor cuando el pingüino enfrente suyo había sacado algo parecido a una pluma y la había encajado en su vientre; un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras un poco de sangre brotaba y manchaba las blancas plumas de su vientre. El otro pingüino sacó aquella plumilla del cuerpo del otro que se movió un poco mas, tratando de soltar sus aletas de aquella mesa pero era inútil.**

**-Porqué hizo eso!?- exclamó**

**-Cállate! Ardilla roja…- dijo el pingüino mayor sorprendiendo a Kowalski que sintió como su corazón se paralizaba un momento- crees que me engañaste la última vez que nos vimos… pero no!Se perfectamente que utilizaste al pequeño pingüino para apartar mi mirada de ti, pero te descubrí!**

**-Que?- Kowalski estaba anonadado. El sujeto continuaba creyendo lo mismo? Aquello era ridículo y sobre todo porque después de la primera vez esperaba que ya hubiese pasado por aquello; hizo una mueca, la herida aunque pequeña, continuaba sangrando y dolía bastante- yo no soy…**

**-Te dije que calles!- exclamó Bob Rockgut antes de tomar al pingüino del cuello y apretar con fuerza**

**El mas alto comenzó a marearse ante la falta de oxígeno, desesperadamente trató de soltar las aletas de las argollas pero era inútil; un zumbido comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en su oídos y el dolor de cabeza que ya de por si tenía comenzó a aumentar desproporcionadamente y llegó un momento en que sintió como iba a desmayarse; pero entonces el pingüino del rostro negro pareció darse cuenta de ello y le soltó, provocando unos espasmos de tos en Kowalski, que tembló con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza. El suelo no se detenía y por un momento, pensó que iba a vomitar.**

**-Empecemos de nuevo ardilla roja- dijo pacientemente Bob Rockgut colocando sus aletas en su espalda y deteniéndose enfrente del mas alto- dime, como hiciste tu operación de cambio de imagen?**

**-Yo… no hice nada…- dijo Kowalski con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como palpitaba su garganta por la presión de antes; el pingüino soldado enfrente suyo gruñó y le sujetó de las plumas del pecho, antes de golpearle contra la superficie de la mesa con fuerza; la cabeza del otro resonó en el metal, provocando un quejido en el mas listo que pudo sentir el rebote dentro de su cráneo y como comenzaba a punzar de dolor**

**-De nuevo… como cambiaste para ser un pingüino ardilla roja?**

**-Yo no soy la ardilla roja- espetó cada vez mas molesto Kowalski, clavando sus ojos azules furiosos en el otro pingüino- entienda de una vez! Soy Kowalski!**

**-Yo sé como tratar a los mentirosos… se reconocerte- el pingüino se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con el otro, que no se retiró tratando de expresarle con su mirada que no mentía; Skipper los había entrenado para soportar cualquier cosa, así que los golpes y demás no iban a amedrentarlo. Aunque tenía que admitir que el primer corte le había sorprendido, después de un rato ya no dolía tanto; mentalmente se hizo una guía de cada herida que iba a tener para saber como re sanarla cuando se librase de aquella situación de locos. Tragó pesadamente cuando el otro se inclinó hasta quedar por debajo de su cintura… que iba a hacerle? Y entonces sintió algo frío alrededor de uno de sus dedos de la pata y entonces, el otro se puso de pie nuevamente.**

**-De nuevo… como lograste tener apariencia de pingüino, ardilla roja?**

**-NO soy la ardilla roja- dijo Kowalski comenzando a fastidiarse**

**Lo próximo que resonó fue un click, como un mondadientes partiéndose en dos… y Kowalski gritó con fuerza, haciéndole doler aún mas la cabeza.**

**-Respuesta equivocada, tratemos de nuevo…- Bob Rockgut sacó aquel arillo con pinza del dedo roto del pingüino y lo pasó al siguiente- como es que te ves como un pingüino?**

**-Soy un pingüino, compruébalo tu mismo!- exclamó Kowalski antes de que otro click se escuchase, seguido del grito agudo del pingüino**

**Algunos minutos después, el pingüino soldado movía los dedos rotos de Kowalski, que ya no gritaba pero se quejaba… el dolor era horrible y el hecho de que moviesen sus miembros heridos era aun peor; lo único que podía hacer era morderse el pico y retorcerse bajo aquello, Skipper no le perdonaría que demostrase debilidad… ya lo hacía pero trataba de soportar.**

**-Eres resistente ardilla roja…- dijo el pingüino de rostro oscuro a lo que Kowalski trató de hacerse hacia delante, sintiendo el dolor de los brazos al tironear de las argollas**

**-Que no soy la maldita ardilla roja!- gritó**

**-Terminarás confesando te lo aseguro- dijo Bob Rockgut mientras levantaba su plumilla y comenzaba a clavarla por un lado del pingüino, que se tensó al sentir el corte que comenzaba a alargarse por un lado de su cuerpo- tendré que verte por dentro?**

**-Pues hazlo si así es que te convences!- exclamó el científico antes de apoyarse de nuevo a la mesa para aguantar aquel dolor; pero de pronto el pingüino mayor se detuvo y pareció pensar unos momentos; Kowalski tenía el corazón acelerado, no podía saber que pensaba el otro pero por su expresión no era nada bueno o quizá… quizás ya había analizado el hecho de que estaba en un error?**

**El otro pingüino pasó hacia un lado de la camilla y estiró una palanca; el científico pudo sentir como se deslizaba hacia abajo su torso, quedando colgando su trasero por el borde de la mesa, pero aún con las patas levantadas; hizo una mueca, aquella posición con los brazos estirados dolía horriblemente y pudo ver los dedos de sus patas, inflamados por las fracturas y de un color que jamás pensó que podía existir en un ave. Se removió un poco mas pero el otro ajustó mas las argollas de sus aletas, apretando con mas fuerza a lo que Kowalski gimió.**

**De repente el pingüino de mas edad desapareció del campo de visión del mas listo, que parpadeó confundido y trató de mover la cabeza para localizarlo; por detrás de él comenzó a escuchar un sonido continuo y la respiración del otro pingüino que comenzaba a ser algo agitada; tembló con nerviosismo y tironeó un poco mas para tratar inútilmente de soltarse aunque fuese un poco.**

**-Que demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó desesperado pero no recibió respuesta**

**Unos minutos después, el otro pingüino volvió a aparecer enfrente de Kowalski… y este al ver a Rockgut pudo saber que era lo que estaba haciendo detrás de él; palideió enormemente y sintió que las fuerzas se le iban para después, agitarse con mas fuerza en aquella camilla; ahora entendía porque lo había colgado de aquella manera y había aguardado un poco. El pingüino enfrente sonrió al ver las expresiones de terror que componía su ahora víctima.**

**-Nunca pensé en hacer esto pero mis superiores nos decían que siempre había una forma de hacer hablar a los prisioneros- el pingüino se acercó a la mesa donde el científico ya no pensaba en mantenerse por su líder, se movía y retorcía desesperadamente tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras**

**-Estas completamente loco!- gritó cuando ya tenía encima al otro sujeto**

**-Ninguna ardilla roja va a llamarme loco, me escuchaste!?- dijo Rockgut abriendo enormes los ojos antes de introducirse de un golpe en el cuerpo del otro**

**Kowalski**** gritó con fuerza. Nunca se había imaginado que un dolor de esa magnitud pudiese existir y las lágrimas brotaron por sí solas de su rostro cuando el otro rió algo enloquecido al escucharle de aquella forma; el pingüino debajo suyo tembló, su interior ardía horriblemente como si estuviesen partiéndole en dos por dentro. Al fin el otro se separó del cuerpo del pingüino y este gruñó adolorido, tensándose al sentir como salía.**

**-Como va ardilla roja?**

**-Ya te dije que no… que no soy la ardilla roja…- dijo en voz baja Kowalski, con la cabeza caída mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo… nunca se había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento**

**A él no podía estarle sucediendo aquello… no a él. Entre todos los pingüinos, le estaba pasando…**

**Bob Rockgut se pasó una aleta por la barbilla.**

**-Resistente pero aún tenemos tiempo- afirmó el pingüino- y no tienes que bajar la voz, las paredes son muy gruesas, nadie te escuchará si gritas demasiado…**

**Al alto le recorrió un escalofrío, comenzaba a perder toda esperanza de que sus amigos lo fuesen a encontrar. El otro se acercó de nuevo y colocó su aleta en la entrada que acababa de herir, sintiendo como el otro pingüino volvía a tensarse ante aquel toque.**

**-Un poco de sangre pero no es nada- chistó Rockgut y Kowalski trató de levantar la cadera para quitarse.**

**-Deja de tocarme ahí estúpido…- gruñó**

**-No te gusta eh?- el pingüino demente sonrió con malicia-listo para confesar?**

**-Confesar que?- dijo Kowalski- soy Kowalski del equipo 37-A de la base en Antártica bajo el mando del capitán Skipper, grandísimo hijo de…!**

**-Vas a confesar quieras o no ardilla roja!- exclamó Rockgut metiendo la punta de su aleta en el interior del pingüino a lo que este abrió el pico todo lo que pudo, tratando de no gritar- o tal vez termines pidiendo por esto…**

**Kowalski**** le observó con frustración a través de las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de sentir de nuevo como presionaba la otra ave hacia su interior; porque usaba ese método de torturarlo, no era bastante haber roto sus patas como lo hizo? Y entonces sintió como le penetraba hasta que logró aferrar aquella parte de su cuerpo que no se externaba a menos que la necesitase; sus gritos fueronmas agudos al sentir aquel dolor tan agudo; el otro sonrió con victoria y comenzó a estirar hasta sacar el miembro del otro pingüino.**

**-Dejame… suéltame!- gritó con fuerza Kowalski tratando de alejarse un poco pero el otro negó con la cabeza**

**-Tranquilo, pronto gritarás de otra manera ardilla roja y tal vez así, admitas ser tu…- el pingüino del corte de tazón comenzó a frotar con su aleta aquella parte del cuerpo del pingüino, que se tensó y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse**

**No podía evitarlo, era una reacción natural en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para no ver, pensando infantilmente que de esa manera sentiría menos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus quejidos de dolor comenzacen a mezclarse con algunos gemidos entrecortados; cerró la punta de sus aletas con fuerza, tratando de resistirse al calor que comenzaba a inundarlo al tiempo que el rubor en su rostro crecía. El otro pingüino sonrió un poco mas, entrecerrando los ojos mientras apretaba un poco mas y le estiraba, logrando sacar un quejido mas alto de aquel que tenía amarrado; pudo sentirlo estremecerse ante sus toques y comenzó a frotarle con un poco mas de velocidad, sintiendo aquel cuerpo retorcerse mientras su respiración comenzaba a volverse errática.**

**Kowalski**** ya no sabía que estaba sintiendo, por una parte el dolor de su cuerpo lo mantenía consciente de su situación por otro lado, lo que estaba obligando a su cuerpo a sentir lo estaba desesperando; llegó un momento en que no pudo mas que volver a llorar de vergüenza, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no hacer mas ruidos de los que ya daba a escuchar. Mentalmente llamó a su equipo a pesar de que sabía que estos nunca llegarían a su lado.**

**Skipper**** se avergonzaría tanto de él si pudiese verle…**

**En un último momento sintió como su cuerpo ardía y se tensó una última vez, arqueando la espalda al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo liberarse en cierta manera; el otro pingüino tan solo observó sin hacer gesto alguno; Kowalski trató de tomar aire, sintiéndose arder en fiebre y haciendo un esfuerzo por recobrar el aire. Las heridas, el golpe en la cabeza… aquello, todo lo había dejado muy agotado. Pero aquello no había terminado y lo sabía, lo sabía desde que había comenzado todo aquello.**

**De nuevo el otro pingüino se puso de pie y empujo hacia el interior aquella parte de su cuerpo; el pingüino mas alto volvió a cerrar los ojos, no quería participar de lo que venía, no quería ser consciente de que alguien estaba tomando por la fuerza su cuerpo, no quería aceptar la realidad de que el otro iba a robarle la inocencia que aún era parte de él…**

**Vino repentinamente pero esta vez no se detuvo como la primera vez, continuó embistiéndole una y otra vez; el dolor como viejo conocido regresó con mas impetú, logrando que gritase hasta sentir que su garganta se desgarraba y las lágrimas hicieron aparición mas rápido que la primera vez.**

**-Maldita ardilla roja… sé que eres tu… confiésalo!**

**Bob Rockgut se movía violentamente contra el cuerpo del pingüino, aferrándolo y estirando su cuerpo, lastimándole al forzar sus muñecas contra las argollas que le detenían en su lugar; Kowalskiya no sabía que hacer para librarse de aquello.**

**-No soy yo, no soy yo, te lo jurooo!- gritó al sentir como entraba mas profundo y un calor se hacía presente, estaba seguro de que aquello era su sangre- por favor detente, no soy yo, lo juro, lo juro por el código pingüino!**

**-Maldita ardilla… no puedo creer que todavía te resistas!**

**-Es que no soy yo… por favor… por favor…- suplicaba el mas alto**

**No se atrevía a admitir aquella mentira; primero había pensado que en efecto si admitía ser la ardilla roja, Bob Rockgut lo soltaría pero su entrenamiento le hizo intuia que si cedía, aquello solo sería peor.**

**El otro aumentó mas su velocidad y Kowalski abrió sus ojos con terror.**

**-Por favor no en mi… te lo suplico, ya tomaste todo lo que querías pero no hagas esto…**

**Era lo último que podía soportar; sin embargo el soldado enfrente suyo sonrió con demencia y le apretó.**

**-Confesarás ardilla roja?**

**Kowalski**** abrió el pico débilmente antes de dejar caer la cabeza derrotado; tres golpes mas y pudo sentir la esencia del otro sujeto llenando su interior y saliendo de él. Comenzó a temblar mientras lloraba en silencio, sintiendo como todo lo que él era desaparecía en el vacio para siempre. Ya no siquiera lucho, ya no quería hablar ni moverse, no quería saber nada del mundo… si el otro pingüino le mataba, le haría un enorme favor.**

**EL pingüino soldado se separó del mas alto, observándole con extrañeza; nunca un enemigo había resistido tanto, ni siquiera aquello. Durante un segundo dudo: y si en verdad no era…? Pero no, inmediatamente descartó la idea, estaba cayendo en los juegos mentales de aquella ardilla y eso no podía ser. Al fin se acercó a la mesa y soltó las argollas, dejando caer al suelo al otro que se fue de rodillas, gimiendo ante el dolor de la presión de los dedos rotos de sus patas al tocar el piso.**

**-No confesarás por lo que veo…- dijo el otro pingüino comenzando a caminar en círculos- maldita ardilla roja…**

**Kowalski**** tan solo escuchaba sin prestar atención. Al fin, Rockgut se detuvo y sacó un control, pulsando un botón rojo que abrió una puerta en la pared.**

**-Largate…- Kowalski muy apenas abrió los ojos, sin darse por enterado, cosa que irritó al otro que avanzó hacia este y le pató- que te larges maldita ardilla!... pero sabe esto: te vigilaré y mjuypronto repetiremos esto hasta que confieses la verdad… pero por ahora, lárgate…**

**Repetir aquello. El científico entonces pareció reaccionar e ignorando el dolor de sus inflamados pies, se impulsó para poder deslizarse fuera de aquel lugar; ni siquiera medito donde se encontraba, pudo reconocer el escondite de donde sacasen al pingüino hacia tanto tiempo. El frio mordía la piel debajo de las plumas y las heridas en su vientre y costado comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo al verse forzadas al roce contra el pavimento pero ello no detuvo a Kowalski, este siguió adelante a pesar de todo y no se detuvo si no hasta que se acercó a la pinguinera.**

**En el hábitat de los lémures, unos ojos rojos siguieron el rastro del pingüino hasta que éste se perdió de vista.**

**Pero no podía entrar por donde siempre, no se sentía con las fuerzas para ver a nadie, no deseaba ver a nadie.**

**Inmediatamente se dirigió a la segunda entrada secreta, que daba directamente a su laboratorio y no detuvo su andar hasta que vió la puerta de su santuario, que daba a la central de la pinguinera; sin mas, cerró de un portazo y trabó su puerta, haciendo saltar del susto a sus compañeros que no se lo esperaban.**


	2. Con la ayuda de los lemures

**CAP 2**

**"Con la ayuda de los lémures"**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO DE TORTURA Y VIOLACIÓN EXPLICITA. SI NO TE AGRADAN ESTOS TEMAS, USA EL BOTONCITO DE RETROCEDER DEL EXPLORER PARA EVITARNOS PROBLEMAS; SI NO TIENES NADA EN CONTRA DE ESTE TIPO DE FICS, PUES BIENVENIDO A LEER ESTA HISTORIA. Aparecen personajes de YDBE y YATL mas no es historia ligada a estas.**

**Solo tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería ver lo que había ocurrido con su cuerpo, tan solo se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin moverse, sintiendo como sus patas latían y empujaban el suelo, su cabeza no dejaba de girar, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había vaciado el estómago… el interior de su cuerpo quemaba como si tuviesen vertiendo fuego entre sus órganos; tan solo deseaba desaparecer y morir, no ser parte de nada y olvidar aquella noche horrorosa.**

**Gritó. Sabía que sus compañeros no le escucharían, pues se había encargado la última vez de insonorizar su laboratorio, gritó como si con eso todo el dolor, la angustia, el miedo y la humillación fuesen simplemente a ser absorbidas por los muros, gritó hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre de las heridas en su garganta en su boca y que sus cuerdas se inflamaban. Lloró hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas para soltar mas lágrimas y lo último que quedaba del pingüino que era antes, era encerrado en un cuarto oscuro y muy pequeño al fondo de su subconsciente.**

**Muy despacio, se enderezó y observó alrededor. Su fiel laboratorio, tranquilo y amplio continuaba ahí, no se transformaba en aquella guarida oculta bajo el suelo; pasó sus cansados ojos azules por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies, donde sus dedos eran de un color negro intenso y la sangre continuaba brotando, aunque un poco menos que antes. Sin saber porque exactamente, bajó una de sus aletas hasta encontrar la entrada inferior de su cuerpo y la apretó, a pesar de que dolía como el infierno, no le importó, tan solo lo hizo hasta que la sangre volvió a emerger con fluidez y entonces, levantó la punta de esta para observar aquel líquido carmesí gotear desde esta.**

**De pronto el dolor se esfumó. Se puso de pie lentamente a pesar de que sus patas parecían no querer sostenerle y se dirigió al baño del fondo, donde al menos sabía que nadie podría ingresar sin su consentimiento.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el hábitat de los lémures, dos de estos habían salido de este después de haber visto a aquel pingüino deslizándose.**

**-Ese era el pingüino listo- Julien veía rumbo a la pinguinera con curiosidad- iba muy aprisa…**

**Muy rara vez el cola anillada era serio pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban muy bien; por el otro lado su pareja en ese momento estaba inclinado en el suelo con una expresión neutra, tan solo observando el oscuro concreto frente a ellos.**

**El frío cayó sobre el de pelaje negro, que se erizo levemente, alarmando al rey que parpadeó.**

**-Suto?**

**-Esta… sangrando…- dijo despacio extendiendo los dedos y tocando una larga hilera de liquido que iba desde las afueras del zoológico hasta la entrada secreta de la pinguinera, donde desaparecía de repente sin mas; el lémur gris tembló con fuerza y abrazó su cola con el horror pintado en los ojos dorados**

**-Suto… esto… esto es…**

**-Estas de aquí son heridas en los costados- dijo señalando un rastro pintado borrosamente, como si lo hubiesen arrastrado- debe estar herido en donde apoya de frente al suelo- murmuró dejando que sus ojos vagasen por toda la extensión de aquello- pero el otro rastro…**

**-Se de lo que es…- Julien se encogió un poco y aferró el hombro de su esposo, que estaba petrificado ante lo que acababan de descubrir- Suto, tu y yo sabemos bien lo que sucede cuando… cuando…- la voz no le salía y el otro se puso de pie repentinamente- que debemos hacer?**

**-Hay que hablar con Skipper por supuesto- dijo el de ojos rojos viendo al otro al rostro- tu sabes lo que sucede en estos momentos, los primeros minutos son críticos, si no se mueven lo van a perder…**

**El rey lémur asintió y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la base de concreto en medio del agua, para dar aviso de lo que habían observado.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Kowalski? Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, es una orden!**

**Ya tenía mucho rato gritando de aquella manera, pero nada había ocurrido; Skipper comenzaba a desesperarse, porqué su soldado se había encerrado y no respondía a su llamado? Se pasó una aleta por la cabeza a la desesperada, comenzaba a pensar en mil cosas por las cuales tal vez, no había dicho nada desde que hubiese regresado tan repentinamente.**

**La verdad era que había estado aguardando su regreso, mil y una veces les había dicho que nunca saliesen solos, que el enemigo podía estar en cualquier lugar, listo para atacar, pero Kowalski por primera vez le había desobedecido; sabía que era un soldado muy capaz, no por nada era teniente pero de todas maneras, no había avisado a absolutamente nadie de su paradero, a donde se dirigía o algo así.**

**Muy inteligentemente no entró por la puerta principal; y no se hubiera alterado tanto si no hubiese dado el portazo y hubiese respondido a su nombre aunque fuera con un "en un momento salgo".**

**Apoyó la frente en la puerta de metal frío y suspiró con pesadez; que tanto podía estar haciendo allá adentro que mantenía todo cerrado a cal y canto?**

**Cabo frotó sus aletas con nerviosismo, Kowalski no era así, no acostumbraba a fingir que no escuchaba a su líder o al menos no le dejaba en silencio, imaginando mil y unas cosas que podrían pasar; de repente, afuera del bunker se dejaron escuchar unos pasos y las tres aves levantaron la vista, Skipper aún con la frente pegada a la puerta del laboratorio, tan solo hizo un movimiento con sus ojos dando a entender que también había escuchado.**

**-Visitas nocturnas…- murmuró**

**-Ghmmm Lien!- dijo Rico escuchando murmullos arriba y sonrió, reconociendo a su querido compañero de explosiones, provocando un gesto de desagrado en el pingüino líder, que cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza**

**-Se le ha pasado la hora de dormir a ese lémur- gruñó de mal humor- y me cuesta creer que Suto lo esté permitiendo…**

**-Tal vez… algo ha pasado, no crees?- dijo despacio Cabo sin dejar de ver hacia el techo- Kowalski se encerró, los lémures han venido a esta hora… no crees que es extraño Skipper?**

**-Extraño encuentro que cola anillada no tenga la música a todo volumen- respondió evidentemente irritado antes de hacer un movimiento de aleta- ve a ver que quieren…**

**Cabo estaba sorprendido. Generalmente tratándose de Suto, Skipper les permitía el paso pero era obvio que estaba tan preocupado por su segundo que no podía pensar en ser políticamente correcto; Rico fue el primero en moverse, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la escalera pero su líder se enderezó y le observó con seriedad**

**-Tu no Rico, te necesito para tratar de abrir esta cosa- apuntó Skipper antes de hacer un movimiento de cabeza hacia Cabo- ve tu y despídelos como tu sabes hacerlo… no estoy de humor para hablar- ordenó antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos de la puerta y ver al pingüino de la cicatriz que avanzó rápidamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta, para comenzar a regurgitar explosivos**

**El mas pequeño tan solo asintió una vez antes de comenzar a subir los peldaños de metal hasta llegar al plato circular que cubría la salida de la base y daba a la plataforma superior, donde un par de lémures le observaban con ojos brillantes, aguardando alguna respuesta de aquellas aves del sur; cuando por fin Cabo se paró ante ellos, los lémures continuaban sentados sin decir palabra sorprendiendo al ojiceleste, que no extrañaba el comportamiento en el lémur de ojos rojos pero si en el gris de la corona, que parecía nervioso entre si era correcto estar en ese sitio o no.**

**Al fin se sacudió un poco las plumas y tomó aire.**

**-Disculpen que no salga Skipper sucede que… estamos teniendo algunas complicaciones- sonrió tratando de mostrar seguridad pero los lémures enfrente suyo parecían saber algo que el pequeño no terminaba de captar pues muy apenas hicieron un movimiento de orejas, como si ya se lo esperaran- eh… puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-Tal vez…- para sorpresa de Cabo, fue Julién el que habló cuando lo normal era que si la situación era realmente seria, era el consorte quien comenzaba la charla; esto hizo dudar durante unos momentos al pequeño pingüino si aquella visita en realidad era alguna de las excentricidades del rey lémur pero por los ojos de su pareja, era evidente que si permitía hablar a Julien era porque sabía que se estaba tomando aquella visita bastante en serio- tenemos algo que decirles…- dijo enderezándose un poco como si tomase energías**

**Por algún motivo el pequeño pingüino intuyo de que se trataba, por lo que dando un rápido vistazo al fondo de la piscina donde vivían, dijo**

**-Es sobre lo que le pasa a Kowalski?**

**-Si…- respondió Julien afirmativamente- creemos que… esta en problemas**

**-En problemas?- Cabo sonaba preocupado- que le sucedió?**

**Julien**** y Suto se dieron una rápida mirada, algo angustiados preocupando mas al pequeño pingüino que comenzó a pensar en lo peor.**

**-Kowalski… esta herido de muerte!?**

**Suto**** sonrió con pesadez ya que según sus criterios, lo que temía que había ocurrido no era letal físicamente pero no envidiaba a ningún arma hecha por los cazadores; solo que esta, mataba literalmente desde el interior hasta no dejar nada. Por su lado, Cabo estaba horrorizado.**

**-Hay que decirle a Skipper! Tiene que hablar con él, Kowalski esta encerrado en su laboratorio, tal vez ya… ya…!**

**-Tranquilo, no esta herido de muerte- intervino Suto tocando un hombro del pequeño pingüino que les vió confundido**

**-Si no es eso, entonces porqué esta en problemas?... se, se… se metió en algún laboratorio y lo vieron los humanos?**

**-No, no es nada de eso, es…- los dos lémures se vieron de reojo y Julien frunció el ceño**

**-Con él?**

**-Si le decimos a Skipper no sabrá que hacer y en este momento, Kowalski necesita mucho de alguien estable…- Suto hizo una leve mueca- es mi amigo pero si dice algo equivocado los daños podrían ser peores- el de ojos rojos dio un rápido vistazo al pequeño que cada vez entendía menos de que hablaban las criaturas enfrente suyo- por su lado Cabo tiene una capacidad de comprensión y de razonamiento bastante amplio, muy rara vez dice algo equivocado o que no haya sido meditado… es perfecto**

**-Supongo que tienes razón, la monja pequeña es muy amable- afirmó el cola anillada con algunos dedos en sus labios mientras mantenía los ojos bajos, pensativos- pero no descartes a Skipper… su relación con la monja lista es muy estrecha**

**-No lo descarto, por supuesto que no- aclaró rápidamente Suto negando con la cabeza- pero Cabo se que puede ayudar a Skipper a saber que hacer, es lo mejor que podemos tratar de intervenir para ser de alguna ayuda**

**-Disculpen, pero me están confundiendo- intervino el mas joven del comando, agitando su pequeña cabeza; acaso los lémures estaban dormidos y hablaban sin saber que decían?**

**Los otros dos hicieron silencio un momento, antes de que el de piel negra suspirara profundo**

**-No vayas a hacer ningún ruido Cabo- pidió**

**El aludido asintió preguntándose que pasaría a continuación que el lémur le advertía de aquella manera hasta que se dio cuenta de que este levantaba los dedos de una de sus manos; en estos a pesar de lo oscuro de la noche podían notarse unas largas manchas oscuras que despedían un olor metálico que hizo que inmediatamente el pingüino joven cubriese su pico con las aletas**

**-Oh cielos- murmuró palideciendo- eso… es sangre?**

**-Si, pero no de la que sale de una herida externa- dijo el lémur negro con tristeza- perdona que te cuente esto a ti… no se si has escuchado de este tipo de situaciones pero…**

**-Espera Suto, esta monja es muy pequeña…- interrumpió Julien de pronto, frunciendo el cejo- Cabo, tu sabes lo que es el sexo?**

**El pequeño comenzó a ponerse de un rojo escarlata intenso mientras Suto rodaba los ojos al cielo**

**-Julién, que sea inocente no significa que sea tonto, es joven pero no tanto como para que no sepa de donde vienen los bebés…- dijo y entonces se cubrió la boca, recordando que su pareja todavía no entendía muy bien ese concepto; el lémur de cola anillada levantó una ceja confundido y rápidamente el otro se corrigió- me refiero a… que bueno, no creo que le sea algo desconocido…**

**-No, no lo es- dijo Cabo totalmente apenado en un tono bajito y con los ojos clavados al suelo- pero no es un tema que Skipper y los muchachos hablen enfrente de mi porque creen que soy muy joven para conocer ciertas cosas**

**-Bueno, en este momento es muy necesario que las conozcas porque necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo rápidamente el de pelaje negro que no quería perder mucho tiempo- sabes que sucede cuando alguien lastima a otro usando ese tipo de situación?**

**-Te refieres a una violación?- dijo Cabo levantando una ceja, extrañado de que los lémures escogieran aquella noche justamente para hablar con el sobre temas como el sexo y las violaciones**

**Suto**** asintió con lentitud y entonces, el pequeño pingüino comprendió todo; al tiempo, retrocedió abriendo enorme los ojos con el terror reflejado en el brillo de estos y su pico inferior temblaba.**

**-No… no puedes estarme diciendo que… Kowalski…- Cabo volvió su mirada de nueva cuenta hacia donde sabía, se localizaba el laboratorio debajo de sus pies- oh cielos…- Cabo se sentó en el suelo bastante mareado y se cubrió los ojos con las aletas, no sabía si llorar por lo ocurrido o correr a donde Skipper**

**Julien**** se acercó despacio antes de sentarse enfrente suyo**

**-Mira… la situación es delicada en este momento y la monja gritona… queremos ayudar pero si Skipper se entera, va a gritar y lo que menos necesita tu amigo, son gritos- Cabo levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos dorados del lémur que no dejaba de verlo**

**-Como sabes de eso?**

**-Porque hemos pasado por algo similar- dijo Julien con una sonrisa amarga mientras su consorte se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado también; el pequeño miró con sorpresa al cola anillada que soltó una risa corta antes de señalar al lémur a su lado, que sonrió también y asintió muy despacio**

**-Tu Suto?**

**-La vida da giros muy extraños, no es así?- dijo este con algo parecido a los nervios antes de resoplar cansinamente- el caso es que Julien sabe como nos ponemos… los involucrados cuando… suceden cosas de este tipo- aunque trataba de sonar calmo era evidente que un ligero temblor recorría el cuerpo del lémur negro; Julien le miró un segundo antes de colocar su mano sobre la del otro y la apretaba con suavidad**

**-Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?- preguntó**

**-Si… no te preocupes- le respondió con una sonrisa al gris que entrecerró los ojos- te lo prometo**

**-Bien-dijo Julien antes de recargarse hacia atrás y ver el cielo sobre sus cabezas**

**El de pelaje negro hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza, antes de ver a Cabo.**

**-No importa mucho el como… o el porque… el caso es que sucedió, por lo tanto, sé como debe de sentirse Kowalski en este momento y lo que no debes de hacer…- cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza- no deben de hacerlo sentir agobiado… va a estar desesperado, no va a soportar que lo toquen o le hablen demasiado brusco… estará muy vulnerable y se asustará con mucha facilidad…**

**-Porque me dices todo esto Suto?- preguntó Cabo con mucha tristeza en el rostro pero al mismo tiempo, con mucha decisión en su mirada**

**-Porque necesita de alguien que lo apoye y lo saque adelante…- dijo Suto**

**-Skipper…- dijo despacio Cabo**

**-Skipper puede hacerlo pero necesita ayuda- el lémur bajó un poco el rostro para clavar mas sus ojos rojos en los del otro que entonces, captó a que se refería el que se encontraba enfrente suyo**

**-Quieres que yo…?**

**-Si… sé que quieres mucho a tus amigos pero conoces a Skipper, lo que no conoce lo asusta y tiene demasiado… como llama a esa tontería… "orgullo de macho"- dijo Suto haciendo unas comillas con los dedos al aire- un comentario mas hecho en este momento puede dañar gravemente a Kowalski… debes evitar eso a toda costa, entiendes?**

**-Si- afirmó Cabo bastante serio**

**Aunque no lo decían siempre en voz alta, los cuatro pingüinos se daban el todo por el todo los unos por los otros; en especial Skipper y Kowalski. Para él siempre había sido evidente que había algo entre ellos, algo no declarado pero evidente; y en aquellos momentos el pingüino lider iba a tener que poner a prueba si el sentimiento por su segundo era tan grande como se lo hacía ver a los demás.**

**Y ahora entendía porque los lémures se dirigían a él y no directamente a Skipper.**

**-KOWALSKI, ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA O TE JURO QUE LA DERRUMBO A EXPLOSIVOS!**

**Suto**** y Cabo se miraron con horror. Definitivamente Skipper lo que tenía en fuerza como líder, lo tenía de carencia respecto a la sutileza; inmediatamente el mas pequeño de los pingüinos abrió la entrada a la base, dejándose caer al tiempo que los otros dos se introducían bastante alterados por los gritos del pingüino.**

**Sin avisar nada, Cabo se deslizó hacia Skipper y le derrumbó al suelo, tomandole por el pico para hacerlo callar mientras Julien abrazaba a Rico y Suto apagaba rápidamente las líneas de explosivos colocadas alrededor de las juntas de la pesada puerta de metal; el pingüino de ojos azul profundo se sacudió tratando de quitarse de encima al mas joven mientras Julien le sonreía a Rico que le miraba con extrañeza.**

**-Eh… te he dicho que esa cicatriz se te ve mejor de cerca amigo del kaboom?**

**El aludido suspiró y el gris le soltó riendo suavecito; el lémur de ojos rojos suspiró aliviado mientras al fin, Cabo soltaba la boca de su líder, levantándose ambos en el acto; Skipper parecía a punto de un ataque furioso.**

**-PERO QUE…!?**

**-SHhhh!- Esta vez fue Suto quien le tomó por detrás, cerrándole el pico mientras Cabo agitaba las aletas**

**-Skipper baja la voz!- exclamó a susurros el mas joven frunciendo el cejo- por favor…- pidió**

**El líder de aquellos pingüinos respiró profundo y levantó las aletas, indicándole al lémur de color que ya no iba a hacer ningún movimiento brusco; Suto muy lentamente le soltó y avanzó hacia atrás, dejando que el silencio inundara el lugar. El ojiazul tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a hablar.**

**-Bien…- respiro profundo pasándose una aleta por los ojos cansinamente- bien… me pueden decir que sucede?**

**-Lo siento Skipper- dijo despacito cabo tocándose las puntas de las aletas con nerviosismo- es que…**

**-Creemos que… Kowalski está en problemas- dijo Julién aún al lado de Rico que compuso una expresión de confusión, observando al lémur gris a su lado**

**-Que problemas podría tener que han tenido que taclearme?- dijo el aludido levantando una ceja mientras el resto se miraba**

**-Bueno… el tipo de problemas donde lo que menos necesita es que le grites- dijo Cabo cruzándose de aletas con molestia; el líder se tronó un poco el cuello, incómodo por todo aquello**

**-Si me dicen, entonces no gritaré- dijo el ojiazul entrecerrando estos- además, no somos un grupo de señoritas alteradas porque alguien nos grite… somos cuatro machos militares muy bien capacitados!- sonrió con orgullo mientras Cabo recibía una mirada del lémur de ojos rojos**

**-Ves?**

**-Ve que cosa?- preguntó Skipper al darse cuenta de que aquel comentario iba dirigido a él**

**-Skipper sucede que…- empezó Cabo pero entonces, un chirrido llamó la atención de todos; Kowalski había abierto la puerta de su laboratorio con expresión cansada pero fuera de un corte cerrado en su costado, se veía totalmente bien. Pasó la mirada alrededor de todos comenzando a expresar confusión con la mirada hasta depositarla en su líder, que tenía las aletas en la espalda**

**-Sucede algo malo?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Incertidumbre

**CAP 3**

**"Incertidumbre"**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO DE TORTURA Y VIOLACIÓN EXPLICITA. SI NO TE AGRADAN ESTOS TEMAS, USA EL BOTONCITO DE RETROCEDER DEL EXPLORER PARA EVITARNOS PROBLEMAS; SI NO TIENES NADA EN CONTRA DE ESTE TIPO DE FICS, PUES BIENVENIDO A LEER ESTA HISTORIA. Aparecen personajes de YDBE y YATL mas no es historia ligada a estas.**

_Para KimPantaleon, que ha estado esperando este capitulo con ansias y no ha dejado de seguir el fic a pesar de el tiempo desde la ultima actualización... muchisimas gracias por todo lindisima! Feliz Cumple =)_

**Sabía que lo estaban vigilando**

**No sabía exactamente por qué o qué era lo que motivaba a los otros a verle de reojo cuando pasaba cerca pero la incomodidad de la sensación tan solo le provocaba verles hasta que detectaba con irritación que apartaban la mirada**

**Entonces el mismo la bajaba, sintiendo arder sus ojos y humedecerse al grado en que tenía que disimular y ocultarse para que no viesen caer sus lágrimas**

**Aquella noche cuando saliese de su laboratorio, les había dirigido una mirada fría y dura a sus compañeros que habían guardado un silencio profundo en cuanto le vieron cruzar el umbral de la pesada puerta metálica; aún peor, los dos lémures estaban ahí también en completo silencio a pesar de que esa actitud por parte del negro no era tan extraña en comparación a la del gris que por una vez estaba callado y solo ondeaba la cola de vez en cuando, entretenido en sus propias uñas**

**Había apretado las aletas al no recibir respuesta y se había regresado a su oscuro laboratorio donde las sombras se habían vuelto repentinamente una cobija protectora y cálida ante los demonios que lo atormentaban en cada pequeño sonido y cada figura que se proyectaba al cruzar cualquier rayo de luz**

**De alguna manera, el hecho de haber pensado que el silencio y el retener aquello para sí mismo le ayudarían a mejorar habían dado un resultado muy contrario**

**Ahora tenía la sensación de que a sus espaldas y en cada oportunidad, sus propios amigos cuchicheaban y le señalaban, riéndose a escondidas y señalándole por haber sido tan imbécil como para haber caído en una de aquellas ridículas trampas del pingüino que seguramente le estaría buscando muy pronto; el simple pensamiento le erizaba las plumas, solo recordando cada uno de los toques, torturas y vejaciones a los que había sido sometido**

**Especialmente tratándose de él mismo, no era algo que podría pensar que le ocurriría**

**No a él**

**-Kowalski, opciones!**

**La voz de su líder que era el único que de repente parecía darle algo de normalidad a su vida, no le llegaba del todo y le parecía creer que solo la escuchaba en alguna especie de recuerdo de una mejor época, cuando la idea del soldado loco Bob Rockgut solo fuese una imagen de una criatura demasiado perdida y confundida en un mundo que no le recibiría como el héroe que alguna vez había sido**

**Héroe**

**Que patética parodia**

**-KOWALSKI, OPCIONES!**

**Los tres pingüinos corrían de un lado a otro, perseguidos por una hilera de llantas que parecían haber salido de la nada, rodando muy cerca de aquellos soldados que gritaban y se movían lo mas rápido posible de un lado a otro**

**Sin embargo, el ave mas alta tan solo mantenía su mirada fija en el sujetapapeles que siempre llevaba consigo, ya por inercia que por verdadera necesidad sin prestar atención a sus compañeros que se encontraban cada vez mas alarmados, gritando con fuerza hasta que pasaron delante del otro agitando las aletas **

**-KOWALSKIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Un fuerte chillido y un choque se dejaron percibir mientras que finalmente los tres pingüinos terminaban aplastados contra un muro cercano a causa de aquellas llantas, cayendo despacio al suelo uno encima de los otros**

**-Creo que… tratar de conseguirle llantas nuevas a nuestro coche y traerlas rodando no fue tan buena idea…**

**Se quejó el líder de ojos azules con expresión adolorida y panza arriba sobre el cuerpo de sus otros soldados, que emitían diferentes quejidos y se observaban sin animos de levantarse**

**-Tal vez… debimos de haber buscado unas mas pequeñas…**

**Sugirió el pequeño Cabo sin moverse de su sitio debajo de su líder y arriba del pingüino con la cicatriz que emitía pequeños gruñidos y quejidos desde su posición sosteniendo a los otros dos**

**-Y no pedirle a Rico que usara esos explosivos para hacerlas rodar mas rápido**

**-Por lo general no suelo estar de acuerdo contigo…**

**Comentó el líder de aquel equipo aún con gesto mareado, tratando de enderezarse despacio y frotándose la cabeza con una aleta para luego, abrir grandemente los ojos y sacudirse**

**-No espera… no estoy de acuerdo contigo!**

**Dijo en un tono de voz alto el pingüino finalmente enderezándose y bajándose de un salto de los otros dos que despacio, hicieron lo propio al tiempo que se sobaban los golpes**

**-Estas cosas no se supone que sucedan así y el uso sin consciencia de los explosivos de Rico aunque suele causar destrozos no es el problema- aseguró el de ojos azules para después apuntar en dirección de donde se suponía, que estaba parado el científico- el problema es que Kowalski no esta haciendo su trabajo!**

**Aseguró mientras que los otros dos se asomaban por un lado para ver hacia donde señalaba el mas bajito, permaneciendo en la misma posición durante varios momentos antes de que el mas joven del grupo carraspeara y apuntase**

**-Eh… Skipper…**

**-Que?- replicó este molesto mientras que Rico apuntaba varias veces también finalmente consiguiendo que el líder del grupo se virase… para ver que su elemento no estaba donde lo había dejado, abriendo mucho los ojos al verle alejarse con gesto lánguido y cansado**

**Los dos pingüinos cerraron los ojos al escuchar el grito de su líder que parecía bastante enojado, corriendo hacia el científico rápidamente a pesar de que este ni siquiera le veía, demasiado ensimismado como para siquiera importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor al menos, hasta que tuvo encima al otro pingüino que de inmediato le tomó por la aleta enviando un escalofrío fuerte por todo el cuerpo del científico**

**-Maldita sea Kowalski, necesito a mis hombres atentos y dispuestos a las operaciones!**

**Había comenzado a gritar pero en un segundo el mas alto había perdido todo el color del cuerpo y había dejado salir tal grito que el resto de animales en aquel enorme zoológico habían callado de golpe, volteando todos en la dirección de aquel sonido; en la jaula de los lémures estos también detuvieron sus actividades y levantaron la cabeza ante lo que sonaba, siendo el lémur negro y el cola anillada los mas alarmados, volteando a verse entre ellos para un segundo después salir corriendo del lugar para buscar a aquellos pingüinos**

**Por su parte donde estaban aquellas aves el líder abría grandemente los ojos sin entender como era que en un segundo su segundo al mando parecía estar completamente fuera de sí observándole con horror**

**-NO ME TOQUES! ALEJATE DE MI!**

**Le chillaba apretando con fuerza en una aleta su sujetapapeles, dejando aún mas confundido a su capitán que sacudió la cabeza y dejó ver algo de irritación por aquello… es que le estaban jugando alguna especie de broma? O de una forma inesperada su teniente se había quebrado pro una tontería como lo eran las llantas persiguiéndoles como en tantas otras misiones había ocurrido?**

**-Por todos los arenques Kowalski, controlate!**

**Soltó el mas bajito alzando su aleta para golpearle en la cabeza como solía hacerlo pero ante aquel sencillo movimiento el pingüino subordinado dejó salir un chillido aún mas agudo, dejando caer su herramienta de trabajo y agachándose, tapándose la cabeza con ambas aletas y los ojos muy abiertos y lagrimeando mientras que respiraba de forma agitada y acelerada, con el temor reflejándose en sus ojos lo que solo desesperaba y confundía aún mas a Skipper**

**-KOWALSKI!**

**-SKIPPER!**

**Cabo y Rico se habían lanzado a detenerlo pero mas rápido había sido el lémur de ojos amarillos que en un segundo había saltado sobre el cuerpo del pingüino, tumbándolo al suelo mientras que él terminaba sentado en su panza y con un grito aún mas aterrorizado, el ave que solía ser tranquila y la mente científica del equipo salía disparada cubriéndose y llorando como si todo sentido o toda visión hubiese desaparecido en su desesperación**

**-Maldita sea Cola Anillada, quítateme de encima!**

**Ordenaba Skipper cada vez mas confundido**

**Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco por completo!?**

**Por su parte el rey lémur había fruncido el ceño observando a su consorte quedar justo a un lado, observando por donde se había ido el cuarto de los pingüinos, ondeando un par de veces la cola**

**-Vigilalo… que no se haga daño**

**Ordenó el lémur de la corona de coco y palma, a lo que el otro asintió y salió disparado por donde había desaparecido el ave antes de abrir los ojos al sentir como era empujado de su trasero por la monja gritona**

**-QUITAME TU TRASERO DE ENCIMA!**

**-No seas tan griton, alteras mis oídos- se quejó el lémur retirándose mientras que el ave le veía con odio infinito y se sacudía- y es un bote, no un trasero… aunque esta en la parte trasera pero tiene sentimientos**

**Aseguró sonriéndole a su cola y sobándose las nalgas como si fuera la cabeza de algún cachorro, provocando que al capitán de aquel equipo le apareciese un tic en un ojo; a su lado, Cabo y Rico ahora trataban de ponerle de pie **

**-Disculpe todo esto, señor**

**Pidió el mas bajito para un segundo después, recibir el aletazo que iba hacia el científico, cerrando los ojos y aceptando aquello en silencio**

**-Ya esta mejor**

**Gruñó Skipper virándose hacia los presentes mientras se colocaba las aletas en la cadera**

**-Ahora en nombre de todos los dementes y malditos caballos de colores que Cabo ve a sus horas de siesta… alguien quiere decirme que demonios esta pasando aquí!?**

**Julien compuso un gesto serio y confundido para luego, ver al pingüino mas pequeño que evidentemente no había mencionado nada al respecto, guardando unos días para que el científico pusiese en órden sus ideas pero al parecer, eso se había terminado**

**El mas pequeño y joven del grupo asintió y abrió el pico, dispuesto a poner las cosas en su lugar…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Aome Kon_

_-Ten por seguro que Skipper se enterara, lo ayudará a salir adelante... y se vengara como solo un pinguino de su clase puede hacer BWAHAHAHA... espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos y una disculpa por la tardanza (escuela... maldita escuela)_

_Zyar_

_Hola linda! un honor que me leas y que te agrade esta historia, aunque este capitulo no haya sido tan largo... cuando borre los fics, fue por una pequeña emergencia que surgió por una falla de seguridad XD pero ya esta arreglado y por eso, han regresado los fics, hurra! Y espero que así sea un largo rato. La escuela me tiene algo entretenida pero aunque sea despacio, es mi deber y misión seguirle esta historia hasta terminarla. Mil gracias por leerla!_

_JeanetteSeville4_

_Ya se, ya se... un año entero antes de una nueva actualización, culpa de la escuela que presiona mi musa malvada XD pero de poco en poco, ahi la llevamos... espero que el siguiente capítulo sea un poco mas satisfactorio y llenador que este, especialmente por que Bob Rockgut seguirá haciendo de las suyas (insertar risas malvadas). Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia!  
_

_NatLB_

_Alguien dijo "continuar"? Pues aqui esta otro capítulo! Y atentos por que si mi musa sigue así, entonces pronto puede haber un capitulo 4... mil gracias por tu review!_

_KICOLOVERS239_

_Nuevo capitulo por aqui, se que esta algo flojo pero prometo que el siguiente sera mejor... mucho mejor... a mi también me encanta el yaoi! Mil gracias por leer la historia!_


	4. El abrazo de las sombras

**CAP 4**

**"El abrazo de las sombras"**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO DE TORTURA Y VIOLACIÓN EXPLICITA. SI NO TE AGRADAN ESTOS TEMAS, USA EL BOTONCITO DE RETROCEDER DEL EXPLORER PARA EVITARNOS PROBLEMAS; SI NO TIENES NADA EN CONTRA DE ESTE TIPO DE FICS, PUES BIENVENIDO A LEER ESTA HISTORIA. Aparecen personajes de YDBE y YATL mas no es historia ligada a estas.**

**Las expresiones de los dos pingüinos presentes y que hasta ese momento, habían desconocido las razones por las cuáles se había dejado ver el trastorno del científico en aquellos días, decían mucho de lo muy poco que entendían al respecto mas sin embargo, también dejaban mostrar que ahora se incluía en su sentir, una preocupación alarmante; el joven Cabo entrecerraba los ojos muy apenas, dejando que el silencio que les rodeaba permitiese un proceso de comprensión un poco más rápida, sin embargo el lémur de cola anillada parecía levemente frustrado**

**Vamos, que no era un tema que fuese tan complicado! Incluso él entendía las implicancias de una situación como la que pasaba el pingüino amante de la ciencia!**

**-Entonces…**

**Habló finalmente Skipper, pasándose una aleta por la frente y un ceño arrugado que indicaba lo mucho que el pensamiento le pesaba en aquellos momentos**

**-Me estás diciendo que ese demente de Bob Rockgut, que se supone ya debería de estar bastante lejos se la ha tomado con Kowalski, convencido de que es la Ardilla Roja a pesar de que ya esta más que visto, que ese mamífero de piel pulgosa ni siquiera está cerca del zoológico?**

**-Gwa GAAAAH!**

**-Ya lo sé Rico, esto tiene tanta lógica como un elefante trepado en una telaraña y meciéndose en esta…**

**Señaló el de ojos azules con una de sus aletas**

**-Me refiero… Kowalski es un pingüino entrenado al igual que todos nosotros!- soltó Skipper con gesto de total extrañeza- conoce los movimientos, sabe cómo actuar, él es el que lleva a cabo la planificación! Aunque… bueno, no es el más hábil en cuanto a combates de cuerpo a cuerpo y es más capturable que el joven Cabo…**

**Hizo una mueca, toqueteándose la base del pico mientras que el pingüino más joven, se palmeaba el rostro algo frustrado**

**Skipper y su bendita poca sensibilidad…**

**-Pero en todo caso… Bob Rockgut es un demente!**

**Soltó nuevamente, agitando ambas aletas hacia delante y viendo a quienes estaban con él**

**-El sujeto es un lunático que no sabría distinguir una roca de sus propias aletas!- soltó molesto- y ustedes me están diciendo que ha sido capaz de urdir un plan de tal complejidad, que ha logrado mantener como rehén a Kowalski y además… ha tenido el tiempo para pensar que la mejor manera de someterlo… era… esa?**

**Sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creer aquello y entonces, Cabo frunció el ceño con un brillo molesto en los ojos**

**-Tú mismo lo has dicho, es un demente!**

**Reclamó el pequeño casi tartamudeando a lo que su líder alzó una ceja tan arriba como pudo**

**-No piensa de forma racional!... no es alguien que se tome la molestia de analizar si lo que está haciendo funciona o no, va a hacer lo que esté a su alcance y mientras más retorcido, mejor**

**Intentó razonar el de ojos azul claro sin embargo, su líder chasqueó el pico varias veces en negativa**

**-Entiendo las cosas retorcidas… Espiráculo es una de ellas…**

**Comentó haciendo una mueca con el pico**

**-Pero de ahí a que Kowalski esté dando gritos de niña solamente por que me le he acercado?- preguntó aún confundido y algo irritado, sin percibir como un aura negra parecía ir rodeando al lémur de ojos dorados que hasta ese momento, había permanecido en silencio, extrañamente para su natural euforia o poca importancia a nada- es ridículo! Somos soldados, fieros machos venidos del infierno invernal que es Antártica!**

**Soltó con firmeza y las aletas en la cintura, alzando el pico**

**-No nos dejamos quebrar por el primero que trate de meterse con nuestros traseros, simplemente, los defendemos o seguimos adelante y a planificar una muy buena venganza!**

**Había sido demasiado.**

**El golpe que le habían dado, resonó en los ecos de los muros oscurecidos del zoológico por las sombras de la noche mientras que tanto Rico como Cabo, habrían grandemente los ojos por lo ocurrido; incluso el capitán de aquella tropa de aves antárticas, parecía impactado por el movimiento que le hizo retroceder ante el impulso del impacto que había virado repentinamente el rostro hacia un lado. Y es que no todos los días podía decirse que el rey Julien tuviese el enojo suficiente como para golpear a alguien, ni siquiera cuando creían que estaba lo suficientemente molesto con sus súbditos (y eso que eran los que por lo general, sufrían mas de las rabias del lémur).**

**El de ojos dorados mantenía el puño con el que había golpeado al otro cerrado, temblando por la rabia contenida y apretaba los dientes, entornando los ojos de tal manera que ahora parecían un par de pequeñas lámparas que reflejaban la muy poca luz que les permitía ver en aquellos pasillos de piedra.**

**De nuevo, el silencio**

**Y muy lentamente, Skipper levantó su aleta para tocarse el rostro donde ahora podía observarse el enrojecimiento de su mejilla por el puñetazo recibido. En verdad dolía. **

**Rico y cabo continuaban observando al lémur fiestero y entonces, este se puso de pie cuan alto era en comparación a ellos y pareció respirar profundo, armándose de una paciencia que jamás hubieran imaginado, iba a requerir**

**-El día que ofrezcas tu propio trasero pingüino y sepas lo que te arrebatan a la fuerza y tengas que luchar par salir adelante… entonces, veremos si lo que dices es verdad y eres capaz de seguir adelante sin quebrarte**

**El mamífero dejó salir un sonido que nunca en la vida le habían escuchado y entonces, se dio la vuelta yde golpe y desapareció entre las sombras nocturnas, dejando a las tres aves ahí plantadas sin estar muy seguras de cómo reaccionar ahora que creían que ya lo habían visto todo; finalmente, Skipper se giró aún con la sorpresa reflejada en el azul de sus orbes y le dio un vistazo a sus otros dos hombres, como si no comprendiera aún lo que acababa de presenciar o en todo caso, que le hubieran dado un golpe de forma tan directa**

**Especialmente, Julién**

**-En verdad creen que me he pasado?**

**Preguntó después de varios segundos Skipper, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Cabo y a Rico, siendo el segundo de los mencionados el primero en responder con una serie de gruñidos preocupados, acompañando estos con varios movimientos de aleta para luego, doblarlas y casi todas las puntas de estas como si estuviese consternado; el capitán de aquel equipo asintió y dejó salir un suspiro bastante profundo, aún sobándose la mejilla de forma lenta por las punzadas que el simple movimiento le provocaba.**

**-Si Rico, esos lémures están tan dementes o más que el propio Rockgut…**

**-Oh… POR TODOS LOS ARENQUES!**

**Saltó de pronto el de menor edad provocando que los otros dos, diesen un respingo**

**-En verdad Skipper, eres incapaz de darte cuenta?- riñó el joven Cabo, casi tan enojado como el mamífero lo que volvió a provocar, que los otros retrocediesen un paso- lo que ha sucedido no es una gracia o una muestra de debiidad de Kowalski, ni siquiera una mentira… has visto como ha estado los primeros días de esto!**

**Reclamó el de menor tamaño, con un gesto que le hacía ver peligroso**

**-Se supone que somos sus amigos y se supone que TÚ, eres nuestro capitán… querías saber que era lo que le sucedía? Pues bien, ahora lo sabes por que evidentemente Kowalski no te lo va a decir y ya iba siendo hora de que tuvieras consciencia de lo que estaba pasando uno de tus soldados…**

**Cabo apretó los párpados y sus aletas, a lo que el líder se le acercó aún con el impacto de todo aquello plasmada en su rostro**

**-Tranquilo, compadrei…**

**-NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILO CUANDO TÚ…!**

**Chilló tan fuerte que por el sonido que le siguió, fue obvio que algunos animales del zoológico habían despertado y ahora, volteaban entre la oscuridad para intentar entender qué era lo que sucedía o al menos, escuchar algo más de la discusión**

**-Se supone que Kowalski te importa… siempre habías dejado ver que te importaba!**

**Le gritaba Cabo y Skipper abrió aún mas los ojos**

**-Sí me importa!**

**-Pues entonces demuéstralo y deja de decir estupideces por que lo único que dejas ver es lo ignorante y-y-y-y lo pésimo que puedes llegar a ser como amigo y como líder!**

**Aquello había dolido con el peso de una roca, aún más de lo que le había dolido ser golpeado por el cola anillada. El joven Cabo le dirigió una última mirada de rabia a su capitán y entonces, se fue caminando de forma bamboleante pero enérgica en dirección de la base; Skipper tan solo se quedó observando por donde este se retiraba, mientras que Rico permanecía unos momentos más en aquel lugar y entonces, le daba una pequeña palmada a su líder y entonces, se encaminaba de igual manera al hogar de los cuatro.**

**El pingüino líder permaneció en el mismo punto, metido en sus pensamientos para luego, colocarse una aleta sobre los ojos agachando la cabeza y dar un largo suspiro**

**Era cierto, en alguna forma.**

**Había actuado como un gran imbécil cuando se suponía, que como líder debía de dar apoyo e inspiración para sus hombres, incluso en las condiciones mas extremas y duras que estuviesen pasando en aquellos momentos; ellos eran su responsabilidad y cualquier ataque… el que fuera, en la forma que fuese, por parte de un externo debía de ser causa de preocupación y de entendimiento por parte suya, no se suponía que sintieran una agresión de alguien que se suponía, era cercano a ellos.**

**Un familia, cuatro hermanos…**

**Habían pasado por tantas cosas a esas alturas, que se suponía que el lazo que los ataba era poderoso e indestructible. **

**Era irónico que fuese justamente el cola anillada uno de los primeros en ver más allá de su propio trasero siendo que por lo general no prestaba mayor atención a ninguna otra cosa. Dejó salir una risa escueta y corta, mirando el suelo con vergüenza pero sonriendo por debajo de la aleta que aún le cubría el rostro.**

**En verdad… qué clase de líder era?**

**Tenía que hablar con Kowalski y arreglar las cosas aquella noche.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por su parte el científico ahora daba vueltas en uno de los pasillos más alejados del zoológico, dejando escapar varias lágrimas de rabia y frustración ante su propio comportamiento, dándole una mirada de furia al suelo y caminando de un lado a otro, retorciendo las aletas delante suyo y dejando escapar gruñidos cada cierto tiempo; ciertamente, ninguna de las ramas de la lógica le indicaba que su comportamiento ante su líder y el resto del equipo tuviera sentido… pero es que no había podido evitarlo!**

**El toque y la cercanía de Skipper de alguna forma habían hecho que drásticamente, dejara de estar mentalmente presente en el zoológico y sencillamente, se hubiera trasladado a aquel refugio de tortura donde el pingüino de corte de plumas militar, le hubiese arrebatado toda la paz mental y raciocinio del cuál, solía estar orgulloso.**

**Sus patas quebradas aún dolían con fuerza pero era consciente de que de poco en poco, iba sanando por que al menos, ya podía apoyarse decentemente; sin embargo de alguna manera, el dolor que le recorría hasta la espina cada paso que daba le traía una tranquilidad y una consciencia, que le era increíble pensar que esas sensaciones despejasen con mayor efectividad su mente, de lo que lo haría cualquier medicamento; se detuvo unos momentos y se observó las aletas y luego, alzó la izquierda**

**Y si…?**

**Arrancó una pluma**

**El dolor de los nervios al sentir aquello fue intenso pero al mismo tiempo, sanador. **

**El científico parpadeó un poco impresionado, más fresco y con una claridad que se apoderó por unos segundos, del desespero de su alma. Despacio, aún dudando… volvió a acercar la aleta derecha y esta vez, arrancó dos plumas de la punta de la otra con lo que la sensación de dolor fue aún mas intensa pero al mismo tiempo, la estabilidad de sus emociones y su mente se volvieron aún mas presentes; dejó salir algunas risas entrecortadas y su sonrisa, se amplió un poco más**

**No recordaba haber experimentado en sí mismo, los beneficios terapéuticos**

**Solamente había hecho una revisión de los márgenes de dolor de Rico y había hecho un intento de crear un medicamento y un casco que anularan esas sensaciones… pero el poder, el control que podía percibir recorrerlo al ser capaz de controlar su sufrimiento, el dolor mental siendo borrado por el dolor físico…**

**Eran el paraíso**

**Quizá si experimentaba con otras cosas… entonces, nada podía empeorar**

**Cierto?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia! Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Kim Pantaleón a quien ya le debía la continuación de este fic desde hacía siglos... espero que te guste el capítulo! El que sigue será un poco más delicado pero igual, espero que sea de tu agrado... mil gracias por todas las porras niña!

NatLB

Hola! como puedes ver... finalmente, aquí está el capítulo 4! Una enorme, ENORME disculpa por la tardanza, pero espero que sea de tu agrado... cuando Skipper entienda bien, bien todo... lo que le espera a Bob Rockgut será la guerra BWAHAHAHAHA... mil gracias por tu review!


End file.
